Direct fixation fasteners (DFFs) are commonly used in railway track construction especially in ballastless track applications. They are used to fasten railway track rails to the underlying structure. DFFs accomplish three major tasks in track design: 1. hold running rails at a certain position in track and keep gauge distance between the rails, 2. provide vibration and noise attenuation due their resilience, 3. electrical insulation. All DFF designs are inherently insulating at a very high level when they are produced and tested in lab environment. However, their insulation properties are degraded over time in track due many different factors such as presence of conductive contaminants, water and other media. Degraded insulation properties cause stray currents leaking from the running rail through the fastener down to the structure to which the fasteners are attached. Stray currents accelerate deterioration of the fasteners and cause corrosion on utility lines and rebars. The DFF of the present disclosure has added insulating elements on the body of the DFF and at the anchor locations to significantly reduce the likelihood of stray current running through the DFF.